


A Love to Last an Eternity

by DaughterofVardaandManwe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boyfriends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, High School, Lemon, Love Triangles, Romantic Fluff, Third Wheels, True Love, Unrequited Love, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofVardaandManwe/pseuds/DaughterofVardaandManwe
Summary: Reader and Genji are two students, childhood friends, attending Japan's most exclusive high school. Suddenly, reader is given an alternate identity fighting crime which plagues the city.Reader and Genji fall in love with each other in their alternate identities. However, it will not be smooth sailing.To be heartbroken; to have your one and only precious heart broken by another--there is nothing like it, nor will there ever be anything remotely comparable. To be consumed by the pain, which tests even the most unconditional devotion, is a daily reality for those wretched few.Perhaps happy endings are just fairytales.





	1. We Meet Again

You took a deep breath, and opened the door to classroom 10-B. The faintest murmurs could be heard behind the door, but once it opened a scene of great chatter and excitement greeted you. There were students sitting at every desk, some standing and talking to friends in groups, and the door opened once more. Students walked past you as they entered, greeting others who ran up to meet them. 

So this was Kamiyama high school…The most exclusive high school in the country. All the politicians, businessmen, and political leaders had come from this coveted high school—and you had been fortunate enough to be able to enroll thanks to your father’s connections. You slowly walked to the back of the classroom and sat down at an empty class pair, unsure of what to expect. You had no friends, as you did not attend the main feeder middle schools, instead opting to attend a regular public middle school in Korea, your home country. The sun streamed in from the sky and hung in the air, and the clock ticked away in the room, the noise of which pierced the thick air. 

It was your first day of freshman year at this high school. You sighed, took out your pencil case and notebooks in preparation for the new day, and looked at your phone. Just then, a pair of girls walked over to where you sat, looking quite bored and vaguely sad, and excitedly introduced themselves. 

“Hi, I’m Miya, my dad is a senator!”  
“And I’m Hina, my mom is a famous surgeon!”  
“Be friends with us! You’re not from our middle school!”  
“Hi, I’m ____.” You smiled and brightened up, and explained that you were in fact from out of the country. You added, “So, are we friends now?”  
“Yeah, duh! Let’s explore the school today! I heard---” just then, she cut off and a hush fell through the room.  
“Oh. My. GOD!!” They both squealed in unison.  
“What is it?” You asked, curious, and stood up.

That instant, you saw a certain green haired boy, hair slicked back under a headband, walk in through the doorway. As he did, all the girls turned to look at him, while the boys threw jealous and dark glances.  
“What?? More like THE Genji shimada!!” Hina sighed. “Kendo champion, smart student, and just sooo amazing.”  
“Genji?” you said quietly. You had thought so! It was, in fact, the Genji that you had known in elementary school and grown up with. You had many fond memories of him, which all came flooding back. You guys had lost contact, “but looks like I will be able to speak with him again..” You thought. 

Just then, Genji’s head turned, and he looked straight at you. 

“He’s really grown..” you thought. Then, you realized you were staring and sat down, looking at your phone before turning it off and placing it within your bag. You looked up to miya and hina once more, planning to ask them about their lunch plans, and the realized they were a few rows in front of you, ogling someone—they were ogling Genji, who just happened to be standing at your desk pair. 

“Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?” Genji asked softly in his deepening voice.  
“No,” You said. Then, the teacher walked into class, so you turned your attention towards the front of the class as Genji sat beside you. The teacher began his first day talk.  
“Good morning. Welcome to Kamiyama High. I will be your instructor. You may address me as Mr. Hiro. Let us begin.”  
Just then, you saw Genji turn towards you. “You tilted your head as you looked at him.  
“Can I borrow a pencil?” Genji sheepishly grinned and said, I think I forgot mine at home.”  
“On the first day? You smiled a little, and then reached your hand into your pencil pouch and pulled out a blue oxy gel, handing it to Genji, who silently thanked you. You couldn’t help but realize many glares coming your way, the girls having watched the entire exchange through the corners of many watchful eyes. 

You took notes diligently during class, pausing every now and then to glance at the clock as Genji studied beside you. You were glad to suddenly meet an old childhood friend.  
‘Does he even recognize me? What do I say?’ You thought, and let out a small sigh, propping your head up with your arm, hand cradling your face and your elbow on the table. ‘I’ll just wait for him to say something I guess.’  
All of a sudden, it was time for lunch break. You shot up from your desk, hungry as could be, and headed off to the cafeteria with Miya and Hina. 

“Ahh, I’m starving!!” Miya groaned.  
“What’s the food like?” You inquired.  
“It’s okay, from what I heard,” Hina chimed in.  
“Guess we’ll find out.” You said with a shrug.  
At the cafeteria, you walked to a table holding your bowl of udon. Students milled about in the large room. As you walked past with Miya and Hai, you heard murmurs from nearby tables.  
“Oh, boys are staring…” Hina and Miya said nervously.  
You looked around, and indeed many boys were looking at you as you passed, as they were checking out the freshmen girls. You suddenly glared at all of them, snootily turned with a flip of your long hair and walked to a table on the far end of the cafeteria.  
“Genji looks so dreamy…” Miya sighed. 

You turned to see Genji sitting at another table, surrounded by groups of girls all vying for his attention. Just then, he looked up and your eyes met. He looked quite annoyed and bored; you gave a small smile and returned to eating your food.  
Back in class, you sighed as it was mostly boring things like the class syllabus, policies, forms and textbooks. You let out a yawn, and began to doodle in a corner of the page. Finally, the last bell rang and you shot up out of your seat once more. You threw all your possessions into your bag and practically ran out of class. You began to walk down the hall with Miya and Hina, and soon you were chatting in the courtyard.  
“I’m gonna go to the café and eat some pastries while studying!” Hina said.  
“Me too!” Miya said, then invited you to come as well.  
“Ah, I think I will just go home and take a nap, maybe tomorrow!” You said. 

“Okay!” They said, then suddenly their eyes narrowed as they looked past you at something behind. Then, you felt a rough hand on your shoulder. Someone pulled you around, and it was a slightly shorter girl with curly blond hair, a designer bag, and they were flanked by a couple of other similarly dressed girls. 

“Hi, my name’s Yuri, what did you—” you were cut off by the blond girl.  
“Who do you think you are??” She demanded, sneering.  
“U-Um, wha--?” You stuttered, and took a step back. “Sorry?”  
“The name’s Avalon. Genji. Is. MINE!” The blond haired girl sneered, and said, “You’re the new girl. Know your place. You better get in line.”  
“O-oh, wait what?” You said. “I didn’t do anything??”

“You—” just then, from behind Avalon came Genij.  
“EEEYAAAH!” Miya and Hina squealed.  
“O-oh?” You stuttered, not sure what was happening. Avalon turned, saw Genji, plastered a smile on her face and stepped back.  
“You forgot this.” He held out his hand. In it was the pencil you had lent him.  
“Oh, thank you..” You took the pencil and stowed it away. You turned to talk to Miya and Hina, but they were practically sprinting away from you towards the café, heart eyes and all.  
“Ah….” You sighed. 

“You’re Yuri, aren’t you?” Genji said.  
“Eh?” You looked at Genji, surprised. “Y-yes, well that is me.”  
“Don’t you remember me?” Genji asked, tilting his head to the side.  
“Of course I do, how could I forget.” You smiled and closed your eyes for a moment.  
“Wow, we haven’t seen each other for three years and you’re not even going to give me a hug??” Genji demanded, looking pouty.  
“O-oh, well you see, I didn’t know if you remembered me, and er I didn’t know what to say, and I was just—mmff!” You were suddenly muffled by his shoulder as he gave you a giant hug.  
Genji laughed and looked at you. “I’m finally taller than you!!”  
“W-whatever.” You glared at him, and then said, “which way’s your house?”  
“Which way’s your house?”  
“I asked you first, doofus.”  
“Well, I asked you second, dingus.”  
“Wha-fine, fine. I live at Hami.” You grumbled.  
“Oh, what? Me too!” Genji looked surprised.  
“Well, guess we’ll have a good way to catch up.” You said.  
On the way to the apartments, you caught up with Genji, filling each other in about each others’ lives for the past three years. You learned Genij was the same old Genji, except now he wanted to become anything other than a businessman working in his father’s company. 

“I see your father remains the same,” You said sadly.  
“I keep telling him that it’s Hanzo’s job.” He said with a sad smile.


	2. A Mysterious Occurrence

That night, as you prepared to go to sleep, out of the corner of your eye you saw a bright light. Startled, you ran to the window. There it was, unmistakably—the shape of an enormous bird made of light. You felt an enormous urge to go outside. You glanced around your apartment. The vicinity was dark and silent. The electrical clock on the wall read 3:05 am. 

‘I must be crazy.’ You thought as you headed outside in a t shirt and pj shorts. The flashing neon signs of distant downtown and the streetlights provided minimal patches of lighting in the otherwise dismally dark street. You realized it was completely silent. There were no people, no cars, no insects and no birds. It was just you in the street, looking around. You were about to head back in, confused, when you saw that same bird, flying fill speed as it rounded a corner. You tensed up, wide eyed, as it flew towards you. You closed your eyes, and braced for impact, raising your arms to shield yourself from whatever it was.

However, there was no impact; you opened your eyes to instead see the bird in front of you shrink to the size of a finch. 

Then, before you could react, it flew into you. It passed into your chest, where you felt an intense warmth surge throughout your body. You saw your arms illuminated briefly but brilliantly. Before you could really understand what was happening, however, the light died and you were left on your knees, highly confused and sitting on the ground in the middle of the road. Slowly though, you got up on shaky legs as you saw cars approaching, and made your way back to your apartments to fall asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.


End file.
